


Una sonrisa mágica

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Harry Malfoy-Potter y las tierras alternativas [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Harry Potter (bajo el nombre de Daniel) ha encontrado un nuevo amigo en Central City, y, aunque desearía ser completamente honesto con él, su dragón no piensa que sea adecuado. Una particular conversación entre el héroe de Central y el niño-que-vivió-para-huir podría ser buen comienzo.Cualquier oportunidad para presumir sobre la sonrisa mágica del ogro definitvo es un buena oportunidad, ¿cierto?





	Una sonrisa mágica

 

Conversación por mensajes.

**Barry**. _Dan/Harry_.

.

.

.

 

**No.**

**Sencillamente no puedo creerte**.

 

_Estoy hablando en serio, Barry._

 

**¡Tiene que haber otro motivo!**

 

_¿Es demasiado difícil aceptar que me enamoré fácilmente?_

 

**Fácilmente de él, eso es lo increíble.**

**Sabes que lo respeto pero.**

**Realmente tienes que estar bromeando, Daniel.**

 

El chico de cabello azabache suelta una risa. Envía varios emoticones mientras continúa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Realmente le alegra el haberse presentado en el laboratorio de su esposo semanas antes. Finalmente ha hecho un amigo en la nueva ciudad. Y eso es suficiente para alegrarle. Por medio de mensajes, Barry continúa alegando que le está ocultando un secreto de estado. Dan continúa riéndose.

 

_Nunca lo has visto, ¿cierto?_

_Es sencillamente maravilloso._

 

**¡Por supuesto que no lo he visto!**

**Vives con un ogro con cara de príncipe.**

 

Y Daniel vuelve a carcajearse desde la comodidad de su cama. Se hunde entre las sábabas y una lágrima sale de sus ojos. Es demasiado bueno. Es consciente de que su esposo es un verdadero adicto al trabajo. Es perfeccionista. Es mandón. Es... un ogro. Verdaderamente. Pero bajo todo eso.

 

_Te lo juro, Barr._

_Tom tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._

 

Envía el mensaje con una expresión relajada. Sus palabras son un hecho comprobado.

 

**No puedo creerte.**

 

_¿Necesitas pruebas?_

 

Daniel ha actuado sin pestañear siquiera, demasiado emocionado por la oportunidad fangirlear sobre su esposo. Envía la foto sin dudarlo. No recibe respuesta inmediatamente. Deja el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dirige al baño. Pasados unos minutos su teléfono suena demasiadas veces en apenas milisegundos.

 

**No.**

**No es cierto.**

**Ese no es Julian.**

**¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!**

**Tiene que ser photoshop.**

**Demonios.**

**No parece editado.**

**Maldita sea, Dan.**

**Ese hombre no es el mismo con el que trabajo.**

**¿Qué demonios?**

**¿Es un mago?**

**¿Eres tú un mago?**

**Hechizaste la foto.**

**O al tipo.**

**¡¿Tiene un trastorno de personalidad?!**

**Debe de ser eso...**

**Creo que acabo de perder una apuesta conmigo mismo.**

**Y ni siquiera había apostado.**

 

La sonrisa de Daniel al ir por el teléfono una vez que regresa se borra tan pronto como distingue una mirada afilada que le observa fijamente desde la cama de la habitación. En las manos del contrario, su teléfono continúa vibrando.

—¿Era realmente necesario?—cuestiona el rubio, alzando una ceja.

—Tenía que probar mi punto, dragón—responde, con simpleza.

El rubio parece estar por hechar humo por la boca, y esto provoca una sonrisa discreta en el más bajo. Por ese peculiar modo de enfadarse es que le ha quedado ese mote, ignorando lo obvio, claro está... ¿Explotaría tan bien de vez en cuando? Bien podría decirle Hades. Por ese mismo gesto que está haciendo, de peinarse el cabello en un intento de calmarse. Daniel intenta realmente no reírse demasiado al ver perfectamente la misma escena que la película animada de Hércules frente a él.

—Estás tentando a tu suerte—advierte, acortando la distancia entre ambos, una vez que el moreno sube a la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiona, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si nos descuidamos... Alguien podría enterarse de todo—menciona, dejando el teléfono en manos del menor.

Daniel lee entonces los mensajes, y su piel palidece de manera imperceptible. Respira unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente mira al otro con una sonrisa discreta, intentando ignorar la ligera incomodidad en su pecho.

—No podemos escapar para siempre, lo que hicimos no fue correcto...

El rubio tuerce el gesto. 

—Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez... —ordena,levantándose, y se dirge al baño.

En cuanto cierra la pierta, el moreno se sienta al borde de la cama y relee la coversación varias veces. Los últimos mensajes del velocista le sacan una sonrisa. Es quizá demasiado inocente. Él sabe ya todos sus secretos, y Barry, en cambio, desconoce totalmente la verdad que el rubio y él continúan ocultando.

 

**De acuerdo.**

**Has ganado esta vez.**

**Realmente tiene un encanto...**

**¿Cómo decirlo?**

 

_¿Mágico?_

 

**Hey. Creo que eso ya es demasiado.**

 

Daniel se ríe para sus adentros, imaginando el gesto ofendido en el castaño. Finalmente tiene un nuevo amigo, y es feliz por ello. Solo lamenta no poder ser completamente honesto con él. Su esposo sale del baño minutos más tarde, envuelto en una bata de baño. Pasando una mano por su cabello de manera despreocupada.

—¿Piensas que debería decirle?

La pregunta escapó sola de sus labios. Y, aunque piensa que es mejor retractarse, prefiere que el otro responda algo. Escucha un suspiro corto.

—Honestamente, no lo sé...

—Hemos estado huyendo por años, creo que va siendo hora de que nos quedemos en un solo sitio. Central City no es una mala opción para hacerlo...

El rubio se gira y le observa con aquellos ojos grises que parecen taladrarlo. No deja de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Piensas que podemos confiar en él? Luego de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Realmente necesitamos a alguien más que a nosotros?

El azabache baja la mirada. Lo sabe. Claro. Sus amigos... Viejos amigos. ¿Eran realmente amigos? No puede asegurarlo. No. Realmente no quedaba ninguna persona a la que pudiera llamar así.

—Un verdadero amigo nunca está demás, cariño... Y creo que podría ayudarnos si fuera necesario.

El rubio tuerce el gesto, pero termina por asentir. Termina de secarse y, tras ponerse la ropa interior, se dirige a la cama para perderse entre las sábanas junto al moreno. El azabache se acomoda sobre el pecho del rubio, y cierra los ojos mientras lo siente delinear formas sobre su espalda. La pregunta está luchando en la punta de la lengua de Julian hasta que no hace nada por evitarlo.

—¿La extrañas?

—¿Mnmh?

—La magia.

—¿Tu lo haces?

El rubio no responde. Solo mira al techo mientras continua jugando con la espalda del otro.

—Cada día—admite, finalmente.

¿Quién habría creído que él, príncipe de las serpientes, terminaría en ese lugar... junto a él?

—Lo siento—murmura bajo el moreno, escondiéndose de su mirada.

Pero él no le deja escapar. Le hace mirarle a los ojos luego de unos segundos, y le sonríe solo como él puede hacerlo, provocándole un sonrojo al moreno. Acaricia su mejilla mientras una solitaria lágrima escapa de los verdosos ojos. Lo que ocurrió en su mundo, las personas que perdieron, aquellos que lo abandonaron... La guerra destrozó sus vidas, y, entre ese caos, pudieron encontrarse.

—Te elegí a ti, por encima del resto. Y me elegiste de vuelta. ¿Por qué continuas sufriendo por lo que pasó, si podemos estar juntos al final?

El menor sonríe entre pequeñas lágrimas entonces, y se acerca para besar los labios del otro. Ni siquiera 5 años eran suficiente tiempo para curar las heridas que la pérdida de su mejor amiga suponía. Estaba seguro de que le había fallado, incluso si era incapaz de demostrarlo. Las luces de la habitación se apagan de pronto, y el rubio le mira mal unos segundos en cuanto se separan.

—Potter.

—Lo siento.

Se ríe bajo antes de besarse de nuevo. No estaba en sus planes terminar cambiando sus identidades de aquel modo, ni cambiar toda la historia de sus vidas para que coincidiera con sus nuevos nombres... Fue algo que simplemente pasó. Con la muerte de Hermione, o el hecho de que ahora Potter era un asesino buscado por todo el mundo mágico, y fuera de éste.

Nadie debía enterarse nunca de que el verdadero nombre de Julian Albert no era ni siquiera Thomas, como Barry Allen pensaba... Sino Draco Malfoy. Así como nadie debía saber que su esposo, Daniel Radcliffe, era en realidad, Harry Potter.

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

—Ollie. Ollie... Bebé... Mira. Despierta~. Ollie...

El rubio se hunde mejor en las sábanas. Acaba de concilliar el sueño, luego de varias horas, entonces, ¿por qué debe el menor torturarlo de esta sádica manera?

—Oliver...

El mencionado está incluso meditando en pedirle el divorcio, y luego recuerda que ni siquiera se han casado.

—¿Qué pasa, Barry?—cuestiona, levantándose finalmente.

El menor, acomodado a su lado en la cama, le enseña la pantalla de su teléfono mientras le mira fijo. Una pareja que ni siquiera conoce está ahí. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Debe sentirse celoso? ¿Halagado acaso? ¿Es un mensaje encriptado? ¿Ha hecho algo para enojarlo? Oliver se muestra verdaderamente confundido, y esa parece ser precisamente la reacción que el menor estaba buscando.

—No los reconoces, ¿verdad? Es imposible reconocerlos, ¿cierto?

—Barry... Son las 4 de la mañana...

Pero Barry ha dejado de escucharle. Se levantó de la cama, jalando las sábanas consigo, dejándolo desnudo totalmente. Oliver suspira para sus adentros y vuelve a dormitar una vez que se da vuelta, ignorando el frío, mientras escucha al otro llamar por teléfono al fondo.

_"—Oh no. No me dejarás satisfecho con eso. ¿Ah? ¿Es la única foto? ¡Daniel tienes que estar bromeando!"_

El rubio prefiere ignorarlo.

Realmente pasar tanto tiempo con Cisco ha hecho algo en el menor, pues parece haber encontrado a su propia OTP, por propias palabras del castaño, y es canon (aunque Ollie no está completamente seguro de si sabe qué es eso, o si quiere saberlo).

_"—Te casarás de nuevo en aquí, y no aceptaré ninguna réplica... ¿Cómo que por qué? Lo has dicho tu mismo... Tienes una sola foto de tu boda, eso es triste. Sí, sí. Es romántico escaparse para casarse pero... No. Escucha. Yo mismo haré esa sesión de fotos... y me encargaré de eso. Dan. Estoy planeando mi propia boda, claro que sé qué hacer..."_

El rubio no escucha nada más luego de eso, pues se ha perdido en los brazos de Morfeo. Nota apenas, minutos más tarde,como su chico se acomoda a su lado en la cama, y lo rodea con el brazo. Todo su cuerpo descansa entonces, relajándose completamente.

Era lo único que necesitaba. Unas horas de sueño, y pasar el tiempo con su prometido.

—Buenas noches, Ollie... Duerme bien—murmura el castaño, luego de dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Oliver sonríe sincero antes de hacerlo.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

[Foto de D/Julian](https://em.wattpad.com/c665c367d89921c5850702238668b2d94dd25aa5/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5472764f524e53395763723755413d3d2d3130382e313461343666316331323236383933653331303537383630353731382e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

[Fodo de la "boda"](https://em.wattpad.com/45c651688d790c94178242332b052292bb2b72e2/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f696b58375579464d4d49555946413d3d2d3337343038383839302e313461343734333436656363333266613639383931313435353838312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280)

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente subí esto pensando en el formato de Wattpad, así que poner las imágenes era divertido AAJAJAJAJ. Por eso anexo las que usé allí al final. Espero les fuera de su agrado. Nos leemos ^^


End file.
